


Sunset

by SANTAK00



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Kim Taehyung | V, Nonbinary Min Yoongi | Suga, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SANTAK00/pseuds/SANTAK00
Summary: Yoongi and their boyfriend Taehyung come out to their friends and family....it doesn't go according to plan
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i am a nonbinary lesbian who uses fae/they/he and neopronouns... not alot of ppl know enbys [nonbinary ppl] can actually use binary pronouns... 
> 
> ANYWAYS,
> 
> unlike my last fic I'll actually be writing this :D   
> also, this is just me wanting more representation on this site... so pls don't hate on this 💖

i have to add the images on my laptop 🤡 so uh yeah don't mind this


End file.
